


A Re-Roll of the Dice

by kittens4jc



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: (TRIGGER WARNING: SOME ABUSE IN CHAPTER 2), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Some Swearing, What if King Dice had a change of heart?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittens4jc/pseuds/kittens4jc
Summary: What would you do if your worst enemies gave you a second chance? King Dice has to learn to cope with his new life after betraying The Devil. Now he must learn to give himself a new chance. (MY FIRST FIC HERE! I've done Fanfics before but this is my first one I finally feel confident enough to put on here! So please no harmful comments!)PS: Not good with Titles!





	1. Prolouge

For the first time ever since he could remember, he lucked out. The two boys with cups for heads had beaten him at his own game. King Dice panted as the boys walked up to him with their fingers pointed, he expected the worst and prepared to not be present for a second longer. He held his breathe before hearing one of them whisper something to the other. Soon the fingers were lowered,  
"Alright Dice. We're letting you go. But only if we get your contract." Hesitant, Dice grabbed the scroll out of pocket. He was scared to be attacked and hurt by them again, he handed the contract over and Cuphead grabbed it.  
"Let's go, Mugs. It's time we settled this." The red one said to the other.  
Mugman nodded before both of them continue the path down the hall to face the Casino's owner, the Devil himself. As he watched them go through the doors, he thought to himself, his cat eye like green fading from his own. "Why? Why didn't they kill him? Especially after how we... I tricked them under the order's of my boss. Wouldn't they be angry? Wouldn't they be furious?" He slowly got up, sharp pains echoed throughout his body. He knew he had to make things right, he was sick, he was tired of being abused by his 'boss' for, God knows how long. 

"Well, well, well... Look how far you've come!" The deep voice of the Devil echoed through his office, Cuphead and Mugman had their peashooters drawn at him. The Devil smirked as he continued. "Not only did you bust my good-for-nothing lackey, King Dice, but I see you've got my soul contracts, as agreed. Hand 'em over, and join my team!" He let out a clawed hand at them the smirked still just as devious. A second lasted before the doors were banged opened.  
"Don't give them to him!" Everyone looked to see King Dice at the door way, still apparent he was in a lot of pain.  
"Mr.King Dice!" The boys were rushing to his side as King Dice fell to his knees.  
"Y-You don't need to be standing up like that! You're hurt!" Mugman exclaimed.  
"Boys, whatever you do, don't let the devil at the contracts. I've seen what he's done to the other souls that he tricked before. It's not pretty." Soon a tall shadow loomed over them. Cuphead turned around having peashooter aimed.  
"Leave him alone!" He shouted.  
The Devil's smirk from earlier turned to a sneer as he pointed his trident not at the boys, but at King Dice. "King Dice, I knew you would try to pull something. BUT THIS?! This is a new low for you, Dice. That's the straw that broke my back."  
Soon, the two cups blocked the path between the Devil and the Dice. "What part of back off do you not understand, furball?!" Cuphead mocked.  
"He's hurt, and now you want to kill him?! Are you crazy?!" Mugman continued.  
King Dice again looked in shock and whispered, "Why?" The question caught the two boy's attention. "Why are you helping me?"  
They looked back with a smile, "Because, we believe in a second chance." Cuphead stated.  
"A... Second chance?"  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!!" The Devil, clearly impatient, raised his voice as his trident turned red.  
"Well... I guess today's not my lucky day." King Dice closed his eyes.  
He heard the boys pleading for his life, but there was a BANG!  
The King felt numb. He felt nothing. He could hear whispers even though they were shouting. 

"Cup! Oh god!"  
"Mug, wrap up his wounds. It'll be miraculous if we can get him to Elder Kettle in time. Hang in there!!"

Soon... Silence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING: SOME ABUSE) King Dice finally comes back too to see the boys and Elder Kettle caring for his injuries, he has a lot of mixed feelings about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING: SOME ABUSE) King Dice finally comes back too to see the boys and Elder Kettle caring for his injuries, he has a lot of mixed feelings about this.

Chapter 1:

... Light?

He wasn't dead after all that?

King Dice eye's strained open as he looked around him. He was in a bedroom, one he definately didn't recognize. He look down at he almost looked like a mummy, bandages wrapped around his head, torso, arms and even legs, one of them having two thin wooden planks supporting it. He assumed it was broken, the door caught his attention as it open. He saw a kettle with a cane supporting him, he was placing some fresh blankets. He looked over, he had some sort of mustache made of ceramic.

He smiled, "Oh you're finally up!" He sat in a nearby chair, "I suppose you have some questions."

King Dice nodded.

"Well, first things first, I'm Elder Kettle, and the boys I believe you have already met."

"Cuphead, and Mugman?" The elder nodded as he pointed to the boys who were playing outside of the window.

"Now then, to catch you up." The Elder continued, "The boys helped care for your wounds before actually fighting the Devil one on one. Thank goodness you still had a pulse after your injury to the chest. Soon, the boys burned all of the contracts, freeing everyone. Before they told everyone though, they dropped you off here."

...

The elder sat in his rocking chair, listening to the steady rhythm of the song playing on the record player. He slept softly, until he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming." The elder opened the door, to see Cuphead and Mugman, both of them carrying King Dice.

"Elder Kettle! He needs help!" Mugman worriedly spoke.

"The Devil attacked him, we checked for a heartbeat but it's so weak!"

Elder Kettle nodded, "Okay boys, calm down. Put him down on the guest bed and we'll take care of him."

Sure enough, the boys and elder got to work caring for his injuries. Finally all of the injuries were cared for. Mugman and Cuphead looked worried at the former casino manager.

"Will he be okay, Elder Kettle?" Mugman asked.

The elder sighed, "Only time will tell boys. Why not you two go and tell everyone you saved them. If anything happens I'll get you."

...

"That was nearly over a week ago."

A week?! Had it really been that long. "I apologize for scaring the kids like that." What was he saying?! He was the reason why they got in the mess in the first place. Now he's saying sorry for scaring them?

The elder chuckled as the door opened again, "Elder, we're hungry!" Cuphead announced.

"Yea!" Mugman chimed in.

The elder smiled, "Why not you boys say hello to King Dice?"

"Wait he's awake?!" The red one ran over with the blue on shortly behind.

"Are you okay?" The blue one asked

"Yes, just in a lot of pain."

King Dice looked down at his leg, "Is my leg broken?" Cuphead nodded. "We had Dr. Kahl come over and checked it out and he said it was very broken so we had to make a splint for your leg. He left some crutches here so you can still get up."

"I'm pretty sure right now, getting up and walking isn't the best for him." Elder Kettle responded,

"After all the main injury is the one on the chest. It's a miracle you survived that shot, Mr.Dice."

Dice looked down, "I should've died. I still don't understand why you two saved me." His eyes turned green like when the two faced him in the casino. "If anything I should be burning in hell. I don't deserve a second chance, after all the souls I took. Why would you think I deserve that second chance you told me about?!"

The boys looked at each other, "Because we think you can be good." Cuphead responded.

The diceman looked in shock for almost a second, before it turned into a sneer. "I want to be alone."

"But Mr.Dice.-" Mugman spoke, but Elder Kettle stepped in.

"It's best if we leave him. It's alot for him to take in after all." He led the boys out and himself, closing the doors behind him.

King Dice's mind started to wonder. "What was that, Dice?! These kids beat you up and now they're taking care of you?! Well the Devil certainly wouldn't. He would've begged me to fix him first and fix my own injuries later. Still, they did say something about a second chance? A second chance of life?" He sighed, "Damn kids, they're idiots..." He closed his eyes, "Once I'm healed, I'm out of here."

He soon drifted off to sleep. He was awoken by the creak of the door to see it close. Did someone come in, and he didn't hear it? He sat up a bit and breathed in to be awoken more by the smell of something delicious. He looked at the bedside table to see a small bowl of soup and a little card that read, "Get Well Soon, from Cuphead and Mugman." He looked it over, and then to the soup. He was hungry, but he knew if he ate it, he would be showing trust in them. His stomach growled, he put his hand over his torso to calm down his stomach. Only to feel the tender wound that the Devil nearly killed him with, he winced, it hurt like hell. His stomach growled louder, he looked over at the soup again. It wasn't until 15 minutes past that he actually took the soup, it was cold. He made a face, it was the most disgusting soup he ever had.

He heard the door open, "Looks like you're trying the boy's soup." Elder Kettle chuckled, "I should've warned you about it not being that good." He set the spoon back in the bowl, and watched the Elder. "You know you don't have to afraid." Dice looked up at him to see a caring smile on the Elder's face, "The boys could tell you were scared with the final encounter with the Devil. Is there any reason why you feared him?"

"Well, of course, it's the Devil after all..."

"Besides that, there was another fear there. What was it?"

...

"USELESS!!"

SMACK!

The little Dice boy was thrown onto the floor, with a bruise on his cheek. The two furred clawed hands picked him up by the shirt. Until the Devil and the younger Dice met eye to eye.

"How did you let someone like that get away with all of that Gold?!" The Devil let go of him, Dice landed with a loud THUD!

"S-Sir, I'm so sorry! It won't happen again! Please forgive me!!" Dice was on his knees, pleading him.

The Devil glanced at him with his cigar in his mouth, he let out a small cloud out of his mouth. "You better not let it happen again..."

...

King Dice was staring at the soup, seeing his reflection, he's seen better days. It looked at his black eye and the bandages wrapped at one of the corners on his head. "... I'd rather not say."

The elder nodded, "I understand. Anyway, I'll make a big breakfast tomorrow, you don't have to finish the soup."

Dice handed him the bowl, "Just rest, Mr.Dice." Elder Kettle was about to walk out of the room before turning to Dice, "You know, the boys were really worried about your condition. I just want you to know, that they care about you even though you were their enemy. Anyhow, Goodnight, Mr. Dice."

The door shut closed, and Dice glanced out of the window to see the sundown. Those damned kids, they're idiots... But they have hearts of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WOWIE WHAT A RIDE! I want to thank everyone for the love for the Prolouge! It may be a while for the second chapter though! I gotta come up with ideas after all! xP So anyway, thank you for reading!)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet up with Cagney, and Cagney learns about them caring for Dice. He isn't amused

Chapter 2:

King Dice woke up to something delicious, however he prayed in his head that the boys weren't cooking again. He heard the door open, to show Cuphead holding a tray full of breakfast food. Bacon, eggs, biscuit with a bit gravy on it, orange juice, the works. 

"Good morning, King Dice!" Cuphead exclaimed cheerfully, "I hope you're hungry!"  
Dice looked at the plate, "I hope you didn't made it."  
Cuphead chuckled, "Nah, Elder did! So you hungry or what?"  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Dice tried to sit up but hissed in pain, the pain in the torso was horrible. He soon felt a hand helping him sit up, he looked. Cuphead had already set the meal on the bedside table and was helping him sit up properly and fixing the pillow behind him. King Dice wanted to slap that hand away, but he knew he couldn't care for himself, not with this much pain. Once he was settled, Cuphead set the food in his lap.   
"I hope you like it, Dice! Anyway, I'll see you later!!" Cuphead ran to the door whilst waving goodbye to him, slamming it shut behind him. He didn't need to slam the door, but he's still a kid. Dice took a bite of eggs, cautiously. They were decent, thank God. Dice sighed in relief, soon the plate was bare and the glass empty. As if on cue, Elder Kettle walked in, "I see you enjoyed your breakfast."  
"Yes sir."  
The elder picked up the plate and glass.  
"Mr. Kettle?"  
"Please call me Elder, Mr. Dice."  
"Elder, where was Cuphead going this morning? He seemed to be in a hurry."  
"Oh! The boys went to help Cagney with his garden. Autumn is almost here, so he need a hand getting the flowers to a warmer place before the colder days hit."

"Thank you so much for your help!" Cagney smiled in the cute way he does.  
Mugman rubbed the back of his neck, "It's no big deal. We understand it's not easy!"  
"So you two boys been busy after beating the Devil?"  
Cuphead spoke up, "Yeah, we've been caring for Mr. King Dice."  
Cagney's cute expression turned terrifying, "WHAT?! You're helping him?! He's the one that got you, no no no, ALL of us in that whole mess!"  
Mugman sighed, "Well, yeah, but in the end he seemed to change. Like he didn't want to work with the Devil anymore."  
"Plus, that furball nearly killed him!! Almost put a giant hole in his chest." The red one chimed in shortly after. "He still too hurt to move around by himself, I had to help him sit up for breakfast."  
Cagney sighed, "You two can be so stubborn, I would've kick him to the curb with nothing to his name. But of course, you two aren't me."

Dice looked outside, it was starting to get cloudy, was there a storm coming? By the darkness of the clouds, he knew it was going to be big. He soon saw the boys running to the house, smiling and laughing. With Cagney behind them, sprouting from behind them. Dice definately recognized him, he traded his soul to protect smaller flowers from being ruined. Dice watched, Elder Kettle greeted Cagney with a warm and friendly smile as the boys ran inside. Dice prayed in his head that Cagney wouldn't see him. The Lord he was praying to seemed to ignore his request. Cagney looked at the window and sneered at Dice. For once Dice felt chills at the back of his neck. Who knew this flower would be so intimidating? Cagney then waved goodbye at the Elder before burying himself again. The door opened to show the two boys.

"How are you feeling, Dice?" Cuphead asked.  
"Better, but still in a lot of pain."   
"When will you be better?" Mugman asked.  
Dice couldn't help but smile at the innocence of the question. "I don't know, only time will tell, kid."  
"Hey, you're smiling!"   
Oh crap, they noticed. "Well I can smile too y'know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know this one seems short! But I'm very tired, and need to get a shower before I got to sleep! Anyway hope you liked it!)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice gets a Doctor's visit, and finally gets his lazy butt out of bed

Chapter 3:

A week passed, and the storm still was as strong when the clouds have arrived. Not only that, the cooler weather finally hit, he could tell by seeing Cuphead and Mugman wearing scarves as they went to different isles meeting up with their former foes. Dr. Kahl was there checking on King Dice's injuries. "Well it looks like your leg still needs some healing. But a positive is your arm's have healed quite nicely!" Dr. Kahl smiled.

"And the scar on my chest?" Dice asked.  
"I'm afraid that's there for good, my fair man."  
Dice sighed, he was afraid of that. "I assume that's the reason why for the pain?"  
The doctor nodded. "I believe over time, the pain will fade."  
"But it's been two weeks now. I still can't get up from this damn bed, hell, I can't even move that much without someone helping me."  
The doctor shrugged, "Only time will tell."  
Dice was so close to smacking him, but he's the doctor here. What kind of Doctor would even say that to their patient anyway?  
Dice sighed, no point in arguing with his doctor anyway. "Thank you, Doctor."  
The doctor nodded as he walked out of the door. He heard Cuphead and Mugman enter the house, Dice could tell because he heard them laughing from a mile away.  
He heard Elder say something and the laughter turned to an awe of disappointment. There was silence for about 20 minutes, Dice was reading a book the Elder provided him while he healed. It actually was interesting enough for him to keep reading. He heard a knock, that was a first.  
"Come in." Dice answered as the door opened. It was Cuphead with a book and a piece of paper and a pencil.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Dice? Are you any good at Math?" Cuphead asked.  
"I know some math, yes." Dice needed to know some mathematics in order to work in a casino.  
"Can you help me with my homework? Mugs is already busy with his English paper and Elder's about to start making dinner."  
Dice was shocked, this kid could beat the Devil and he's still struggling in school.  
He nodded, as Cuphead pulled up a chair. "Okay, kid. What do you need help with?"

"So what would be the probability be for a side of a coin?"  
"1 out of 2?"  
Dice nodded, "Good, so what would it be for a side of dice?"  
"1 out of 6."  
Dice nodded again. "Do you understand it now?"  
Cuphead nodded with confidence. "Thank you Mr.Dice!!"  
They both heard Elder Kettle when announced that Dinner was ready.  
Cuphead jumped from the bed, which he moved so Dice could help him. Dice took a quick thought. "Cuphead?"  
"Yes, Mr. Dice?"  
"... Can you help me to the table?"  
Cuphead set aside the book and his homework, "Are you sure? You don't want to overdue it."  
"The doctor says it's fine, can you help get up though?"  
Cuphead nodded as he gently pulled King Dice up from the bed. There was that pain again, he hissed.  
"Mr. Dice?" Cuphead questioned, obviously looking worried.  
Dice nodded, "I'm fine, just get those crutches for me, please."  
The red boy grabbed some crutches that were supplied to them by the doctor back when he arrived. He handed them to Dice as Dice slowly got up with the support of the crutches and started walked to the door. Cuphead was by his side helping him in case if he fell. This was the first time he actually saw their house, it was actually very nice. It wasn't the fanciest but it felt a home. Mugman was already at the table, continuing doing homework and the Elder was setting plates down on the table.  
Elder Kettle looked up, "Well, look who decided to join us!"  
King Dice sat at an empty chair and set the crutches aside, he silently thanked Cuphead as the boy took his seat.  
"How are you feeling, Mr. Dice?" Mugman asked.  
"A bit better, the doctor said I should start moving around more. It isn't healthy, besides I was starting to get tired of staying in bed anyway."  
Their dinner was short, but nice. As usual, but it still felt weird to Dice. He never did have a family before, hell if he did he wouldn't recognized them. The boys excitedly told Dice about their day at school, how they saw their friends again as well as the former debtors. Dice calmly listened as he ate.  
"What about you, Mr. Dice?"  
Dice looked up, "What?"  
"What were you like in school?" Cuphead questioned.  
"Oh I actually never went to school. Everything I learned was from the casino. Reading, writing, arithmetics, everything."  
The boys looked shock, "Were you that young when you worked for the Devil?" Mugman asked.  
Dice looked away, he was pretty young, all the memories he had was from that damn casino. "Best to not say yet, boys. But maybe I can tell you my tale when you're a bit older."  
"Aw! Come on, Mr. Dice!"  
"Now, boys." The elder chimed in, "If he's not ready to tell you, you have to listen to him. Now then you two get ready for bed."  
Dice looked at the time, it read, 8:30 p.m. The boys got up without question and went upstairs.  
"The boy's bedtime is normally at 9. But they stay up until 9:30 just talking." Elder Kettle told Dice.  
"How old are they?"  
"11. They'll be 12 in June."  
Dice kept silent for a bit, he couldn't believe this, the Devil tricked him into letting two kids bet their own souls. God, he was an idiot.  
"How were they brought into your care?"  
"I'm not quite ready to tell you that story."  
Dice chuckled a bit, "A bit of revenge of I what said to the boys huh?"  
The elder chuckled as well, "Absolutely. Anyway, do you need help going back to your room?"  
"No, I think I'll be okay." King Dice grabbed the crutches and got up, "Night, Mr. Kettle."  
"Goodnight Mr.Dice."

_CRACK_!!  
Dice was startled awake by a loud crack of thunder. He soon heard whimpering, suddenly he turned and pulled the string on the lamp on the nearby table.  
"Hello?" He asked, "I know you're here I heard ya, no need to scared."  
Mugman came out from under the bed.  
"Now why were you hiding under there?! You know it's dangerous right?"  
"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Dice. I-I got scared from the storm."  
Another crack of thunder, causing the Mugman to yelp and tremble more.  
"Why not go to your brother's or elder's room?"  
"I-I came down for a glass of water, a-and the storm scared me, so I-I was too scared to go upstairs. P-Please Mr. Dice, don't leave me alone..."  
Dice noticed tears were building up in Mugman's eyes. He sighed, he's going to regret this. Dice moved aside, "Okay kid, come here."  
"B-But Mr. Dice."  
"You need sleep, and so do I, so you can sleep in here but only for tonight okay?"  
Mugman stood up from under the bed and nodded, he got into bed before another crack of thunder roared. Mugman clinged to Dice, whimpering.  
"There's nothing to be scared of, kid."  
Mugman still didn't calm down, and Dice sighed. He soon started humming a soft tune, he's not sure where he heard this song. Probably from customers from the casino in years past, but it always worked for him when he was younger. The child in blue started to calm down as Dice also drifted off to sleep. He was getting softer everyday with these kids, but for once, he didn't mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOW YOU KNOW MY HEADCANON AGES FOR CUPHEAD AND MUGMAN!! Also, don't worry it's not shipping in the end! I wanted to show Dice is finally relaxed with the two kids. Anyway, Chapter 3 is here!)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice wakes up, and starts experiencing something odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((HOLY CRAP I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN 50 YEARS!! I was having so much trouble trying to think of an idea for this chapter! It wasn't until today that I finally got an idea! Also THANK YOU ALL FOR 1K HITS! I feel so honored that so many of you are enjoying this story! I hope to be faster with writing more chapters in the future! Here's to more!!))

Chapter 4:

"...Where am I?"  
Dice wondered as the darkness surrounded him more and more. What is this place? Why was he there?

"Dice..." A familiar voice echoed in the void. He turned around but continued to see darkness. Then to right. Then to the left. His heart raced when we heard his former boss' voice echo his name.   
"You good-for-nothing lackey... You're pathetic... You're weak..." The insults grew louder and more harsh. It made Dice's head spin, they were so loud. He screamed as loud as he could but was drowned by the Devil's voice. Until Dice finally yelled into the void, "SHUT UP!!" Everything fell silent to where he could hear his own heartbeat. He then looked up, and it was the Devil and he struck his trident.

Dice shot up from his bed, panting, then the pain kicked in. He nearly screamed both from the dream and the injury, he panted as sweat continued to fall from his forehead. It must've been later in the day, Mugman wasn't by his side when he woke up. He thanked God that Mugman wasn't here to see him like this. The door opened, "My goodness are you alright?" Kettle asked. "You making all sort of ruckus!"  
"I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Dice wiped the sweat away from his forehead.   
"It must have been a horrible one, I could hear you from upstairs."  
"Where are the boys?" Dice tried to change the subject, he didn't want to talk about the nightmare.  
"School, of course."   
He sighed as he sat up, wincing as he grabbed his crutches.   
'Well, Mr.Dice, I'm glad you feel good enough to move around finally."  
"Yeah, I'm glad too. I need to shower." He chuckled as he walked over to the bathroom.

The shower felt so good to him, of course being on bed rest was the most disgusting feeling in the world to him. He closed his eyes, as he took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he looked at the steam building up. The steam was curling and moving to show the Devil's face.   
Dice looked in shock, "H-How..?"   
The steam face laughed evily, "Useless little lackey..."  
Dice fell on his knees causing a clutter. There was a knock, "Dice, are you alright?" Elder asked.  
Dice looked up and the face was gone.

"So, here's a question about World War 1 I was confused about." This time Mugman asked for help from Dice. Dice wasn't paying attention though, he couldn't stop thinking about that dream and what happened in the steam, what was that about anyway? Mugman looked up, "I-Is something wrong, Mr. Dice?" he asked.  
He looked in surprise, snapping him out of his trance, "Yes, Mugman, I... Just been overthinking things is all."  
Mugman scooted his chair over to Dice's, and hugged his arm, Dice looked down.  
"Well, you know you can talk to us, we'll be there for you!"  
Dice smiled and patted the rim of Mugman's head, "Thank you, Mugman..." But he knew something was wrong, the Devil wasn't gone like they had predicated. He's still around, and it isn't happy. Especially at Dice...


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice has recovered, well somewhat. He’s told that he cannot walk without a cane thanks to the injury of his spine. So when Hilda sees him, he’s reminded of how pathetic he is.

Chapter 5:

A month passes, he still sees that wicked evil face of his former employer. To make the matters worse, with the Doctor's most recent visit, Dice was told that he would have to walk with support due to the injuries to his spine. However, the boys tried their best to try to cheer up Dice, even surprising him with a cane laced in gold. It worked, but only for a short moment. He had no idea this sort of thing would happen to him, especially with the injuries and that face. That evil face, it won't leave him alone. He just wanted to forget that evil face of the Devil, he wanted his life back to what was. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, all thanks to the haunting feeling that his former employer was still looming over him. 

The Elder suggested to Dice that he should step out for some fresh air. The boys recommended him to go with them to school in the observatory on the Isle. Dice remember who worked there, Hilda Berg, traded her soul so she can fly again thanks to an illness that made it impossible for her. He really didn't want to meet a debtor face to face again, but he needed to get out before he went crazy. He was walking shortly behind the two boys as they chatted on the dirt path to the large dome building. He would watch how the cane would go up and down as he walked, he felt like a pitiful old man. Using a damn cane to support himself, but it's better than crutches he thought to himself.   
"Mr. Dice?" Dice looked up at Mugman, who had a worried look on his face, "Are you okay? You seem upset."  
"I'm fine, Mugs. Just been thinking about all that happened. All grown up stuff, really..." Dice lied, he wanted to the boy that it was more than 'grown up stuff.' He wanted to tell the boy, that they should've let him there to die, slow and alone. He should burning in the deepest pit of hell right now, but now he's here with this cane and two boys and an old man watching his every move. He was startled out of the thought as he looked down. Mugman and Cuphead were hugging him.  
"W-What are you two doing?" Dice asked.  
"We understand it's not easy, but we understand that you're upset about the injuries." Mugman looked up, "We just want you to be happy for once."  
Dice smiled a bit, these boys are too caring, they really do believe good in everyone and everything. He patted the boy's head, "I'm sorry it doesn't seem like I'm happy, but I am. Because you two actually saved me from a life in literal hell. I can't even begin to thank you two enough."  
The boys smiled, “Now come on! Or we’ll be late!” Cuphead released the hug and started running to the observatory.

Dice stood in front of the building as the two boys ran inside. Hilda smiled seeing the boys run in, but her expression changed when she saw Dice.  
“Dice.”  
“Ms. Berg.”  
They stared daggers at each other for a while.   
“I thought I heard about the boys keeping you in their house.”  
“They did helped me after all, even though I need to walk with this cane because of the injuries.”  
“I guess now you know how it feels like to be pathetic...”  
Again there was silence.  
Dice sighed, “I guess I deserve it after all...”  
“There’s no guess about it Dice...” She turned, “Anyway, I need to teach the kids. Thanks for bringing them.”  
Hilda walked inside as Dice sighed again before walking back to the Kettle house. He noticed the Elder asleep in his chair outside.   
Dice walked inside and sat on the bed, examining the cane. The gold shined in the light as another memory played in his head. Little did Hilda know, he was always reminded that he was pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I’m alive guys!! I’m sorry about my brief hiatus! I was struggling thinking of an idea for the chapter!! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! I’ll try to make Chapter 6 faster! xD))


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (When the snow hits, Dice thinks also Mugman gets sick)

Chapter 6

The season continued on, the snow fell hard on the isles covering the ground with a blanket of white. Dice couldn’t remember the last time he saw snow, but it was calming to him. He would watch the boys play in the snow, having snowball fights, building snowmen, and making snow angels. Dice preferred to stay inside however, he wasn’t too keen on the cold. He sat by the fire and sipped some tea. It was an odd feeling for the dice, normally the casino would be busy, filled with customers looking for a drink to warm them from the winter’s cold. Now at the kettle’s household, he was able to relax, not worrying about papers and checks and deadlines. He looked at his cane, the gold shining in the firelight, that was the one thing weighing him down. Yes he was thankful to be out of the casino but at what cost. He started to drift off to sleep in the armchair.

 

He woke up at the sound of the boys running in, still laughing from the fun they had. Dice stretched in the chair and yawned as he got up and joined them at the table. The dinner was laid out, and the aroma of the food made Dice’s stomach growl. It wasn’t until half way through his meal that something caught his eye. Mugman, unlike his brother, hadn’t eaten a single bite on his plate.  
“Mugman? You alright?” The man in purple asked.  
Mugman’s attention shot up as he looked into Dice’s direction. A small flushed look appeared on his face as well as a small smile, “Oh! Of course, Mr. Dice! I’m okay! I’m just not that hungry is all.”  
It was then Kettle’s and Cuphead’s attentions were caught, Kettle walked over and felt the small Mug’s forehead.  
“Well it doesn’t seem like you have a fever, Mugman. Just make sure you take it slow.”  
“Yes, Elder Kettle.”

 

The night passed by rather quickly, the dawn woke Dice from his sleep. He got up to the smell of coffee, but to no Elder Kettle. There on the table was a cup full of coffee with a small note:  
“Mr. Dice,  
I had to run a few errands in town. I won’t be home until later, please keep an eye on the boys for me.  
Signed,  
Elder Kettle.”  
Dice smiled as he grabbed his cup as he looked at the clock, keeping a close eye on the time, the schools were closed because of the heavy snow from the day before. He lit the fire and sat down in the arm chair and quietly enjoyed his coffee. Until he heard Cuphead upstairs.  
“Mugman? Mugman? You okay?! Come on talk to me!!” The yells were muffled but Dice got up and walked upstairs to the boy’s room. Not wanting to seem rude, he knocked.  
“Cuphead? Everything okay in there?”  
Shortly after the knock, the door opened to show Cuphead having tears in his eyes. “No! I-I think something’s wrong with Mugman!”  
Dice knelt down a bit, “Now, calm down. Let me take a look at him real quick, okay?”  
Cuphead nodded as Dice walked closer to Mugman’s bed. The poor boy in blue looked sickly, the flush from the night before grew to his cheeks and head, and the liquid in his head boiling, heavy breathes could be heard from him as he clenched to the blanket that covered him as small shivers went down his spine. Dice felt Mugman’s head, and instantly could tell that there was a fever. “Cuphead?”  
“Yes, Mr. Dice?”  
“Can you get me a bowl of ice cold water and some clothes please?”  
Cuphead nodded as he rushed downstairs as Dice watched Mugman. If his theory was correct, he must’ve gotten sick from staying out in the cold weather all day. Dice began to roll up his sleeves, as Cuphead returned with the items he requested. “Thank you, Cuphead.”  
Cuphead walked up next to Dice as he dipped the cloth in the water and ringed it out before placing it on the mug’s head.  
Small sobs could be heard from the boy in red, catching Dice’s attention.  
“Hey now, Cup, what’s wrong?”  
He sniffed, “Th-This is all my fault! I wanted to play more in the snow yesterday but he wanted to go back inside.”  
Dice placed a gentle hand on the Cup’s shoulder, “Cup, it ain’t your fault, I kinda don’t blame you for having that much fun. After all you have no control over a cold. He’ll be fine, we just got to keep a close eye on him for the time being, or at least until Kettle gets home. I’ll tell you what, you help me care for your brother for the time being, after all I can’t move much thanks to my injury. Okay?”  
The boy in red wiped away some of his tears and nodded as Dice smiled.  
“Great. Now we’ll need some medicine, you know where they are?”  
“Of course! Gimme a sec!”

 

Hours passed, eventually Cuphead grew tired from running back and forth that he crashed on his bed. Dice waited patiently in a chair as he read a book with a cup of tea next to him. He heard a soft groan, as Mugman woke up.  
“Oh you’re awake... How are you feeling Mugman?”  
A small whimper escaped from him, “Terrible...”  
Dice couldn’t help but chuckle, “I know, at least your fever is finally coming down... You gave us a scare there.”  
Mugman looked over at Cuphead, asleep in his bed.  
“Don’t worry about your brother, Mugman. He’s been helping the best he can, too.”  
“Thank you Mr. Dice...”  
The man in purple smiled a bit, “Of course, Mugman. Just rest up okay, Kettle should be home soon.”  
Mugman nodded as Dice dipped another cloth in the water and ringed out the water as he replaced the now dry one with the new wet, cool one. It was moments like these, he was thankful to know what to do. After all at least the casino gang took care of him when he was too ill to walk alone... The casino gang... He hadn’t thought about them in a long time. Are they even alive? Did they escape? Or were they killed by that beast he formally called boss? He didn’t want to think about it, after all their fates, they didn’t deserve. Mangosteen, Wheezy, The Tipsy Troop, all of them, didn’t deserve to lose their only home like that. His attention was caught when Mugman started whimpering in his sleep, having a nightmare. Dice shushed him as he rubbed his head with the cloth as he sang softly.  
“ _Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me_  
 _Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee_  
 _Sounds of the rude world heard in the day_  
 _Lulled by the moonlight have all passed away_  
 _Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song_  
 _List while I woo thee with soft melody_  
 _Gone are the cares of life's busy throng_  
 _Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_  
 _Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_  
 _Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea_  
 _Mermaids are chanting the wild Lorelei_  
 _Over the streamlet vapors are borne_  
 _Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn_  
 _Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart_  
 _Even as the morn on the streamlet and sea_  
 _Then will all clouds of sorrow depart_  
 _Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_  
 _Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_.”  
The boy in blue was back to a gentle slumber as Dice softly hums the melody of the song. Eventually the song died away as he continued with his book and tea.

 

Kettle opened the door, seeing Dice now asleep in the chair. Kettle walked over to Mugman and checked the boy’s head.  
“At least the fever’s finally gone.”  
Kettle looked over at Dice’s sleeping body, the elder grabbed a spare blanket and covered Dice’s lap with it. “Thank you, Dice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((FINALLYYYYYYY I’M SO SORRY FOR BEING DEAD, I HAD SO MUCH TROUBLE THINKING OF AN IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER! Anyway thank you so much for the love for the fic! I’m so thankful for all the love and kind words for the fic! I hope you enjoy it!))


End file.
